Divinity
by Archaic Tears
Summary: A look inside the mind of madness. Seymour
1. Divinity

**_Divinity _ **

No one in this world can surpass what I have become, power bestowed upon me by the ignorance of man. They are sheep fodder that knew nothing of the power they meddled in. Heh, that is they 'were.' I took care of that matter -personally. Their lust, their hate, their weaknesses. I used it all against them. They worshipped my superiority, like bowed cows they begged for my insanity. They craved the hurt and anguish my creations brought upon them. Was it madness? 

**No.**

_ It was brilliance!_ I will change this world, I will crumble it in my fisted hands, and it will burn! It will be molded into blissful perfection, it will yearn to be free of its mortal binds; it will cry for ME! Beg ME for its release, and like their cruel jailer I will free them, free them into the unknown and watch them sizzle in the eyes of scrutiny. Was it insanity?

**No.**

_It was magnificence!_ I am so near, so close, I can taste the bitter joy this land must share, will share .. will love. They will not dare to defy me. They will love me, and they will know me, and realize that I, as their mortal creator will forever be immortalized in the tales which man weave. A new dawn is rising, and I am the light that will lead them into the darkness of a devils embrace. I will be their beacon, and like lambs they will follow. The wolf dressed as a shepherd will guide them to the promised land. Mortality has a price, and so I will break its binds and surpass this mortal flesh. I will become one with this world, and immortality will be redefined.

Sin is what they know. Sin is what they will see.

_**~??~**_

**A/N**: Just came to mind, I am sure you know who this little snippet represents ^_~ Hope you enjoyed the read.


	2. Tears

**Tears**

  
You threw me to the wolves; left me in this shadow of a world. You turned away my crying, abandoning me to my inner most despair. Oh how those demons haunted my mind, creatures of madness breathing terror and fear to my young tortured spirit. What was that mother dear? You did it to save me? Protect me? Because you loved me?

**This is love?**

I was half of two worlds who would never accept me. Oh fear me they did, obey me they would, but love me.. where was the love? Your _love_ was my fear, your touch- my sorrow, your _pain_ my freedom. Love, what a foreign curiosity. A concept for mortals, for fools. I don't need love, I only need..

**What do I need?**

I need nothing, for when I have been turned, I will have _everything, _and _nothing_ of this world will have any bearing or meaning, it will become an unbound rind, no longer will its ignorance repeat itself. A utopia I will create, and all who deemed me unworthy of life in the beginning, will welcome their deaths in the end. And the angel with the eyes of two worlds will merge with me to bind them as one, and together my power; her will, we will rectify the mistake this world has come to represent.

**Remember her pain?**

And your pain mother, your pain will be heard through it all, and all will know the suffering I, _you_ have endured. Your sacrifice so many thought noble, or was it truly your way of escaping? You left me alone because I disgusted you didn't I? Even father abandoned hope in me. He left to- so suddenly. You followed so soon after, and left me- here.

**Alone.**

So alone, then I saw _her_. She glowed with the strong willed determination of one who would NOT fail, but I saw her frailty- her weaknesses. She was so like I. Those eyes.. They reminded me of two immortal souls lost, but united in an embrace of mortality. I saw myself in her. I envied her. She knew of this _love, _her physical being shined with it, and as much as I wanted her, I _hated_ her. For as she reminded me of myself in one instance, the next instance I saw only my failure_. _She would be the one to try and stop me. Let her then, let her try, and when she falls to her knees and cries out to the heavens in her futile attempts she will see me, and beg to be apart of what I will become. With open arms I will accept her, and kill her- kill her hope, her dreams, and all of Spira's wishes.

**Death I will become and life is what she'll bleed.**

_~??~_

**A/N:** [Shrugs] People seemed to like the first one, so I figured I'd add a second part, seeing as I'm getting into this 'misunderstood bad guy' flow in my writing ^_~, and for those that don't know who this is about then, PLAY THE GAME!! It's GODLY!!! 

***Spoilers!!***

For those that HAVE played, and just didn't bother with side quests. Anima turns out to be Seymour's mother and much is revealed about his past. Oops, just let out who THIS is about ^_~


End file.
